


mario kart battles

by accioharry



Series: peter & mj snapshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioharry/pseuds/accioharry
Summary: the prompt: Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again!
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Series: peter & mj snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	mario kart battles

It happened so fast. One minute Michelle was in the lead, and the second she was clutching the Wii remote like a lifeline, yelling at the top of her lungs.

“PETER IF YOU CUT ME OFF ONE MORE TIME-“

“WE’RE ON THE SAME TEAM,” Peter shouted back from across the room. The decathlon team was having a luncheon at Flash’s house (Peter and Ned begged for it to be anywhere else), and now that the kids had finished eating…it was war.

Mario Kart edition.

“Can we stop yelling?” Ned groaned. “You guys made me fall off!”

“Who voted for Rainbow Road again?” Michelle scoffed. “I think his name rhymes with Bed?”

“Shut up,” Ned grumbled. “Now I’m in last.”

“Could be worse,” Peter chuckled. “You could be going backwards,” he glanced over to where Flash was sitting. He was so bad at the game that he was going backwards in every course.

“Oh really Parker?-“ Flash began to stand up but Michelle pulled him back down.

“If any of you get in my way-“ she muttered. Everyone knew Michelle had a competitive streak, but Mario Kart took it to a whole new level.

“Oh..oh no…” Peter winced as he watched his corner of the screen. Somehow he managed to save himself from falling off the course, but he didn’t escape Michelle.

“Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die,” she took a deep breath. “Parker…don’t you EVER scare me like that again,” she shot him a glare and Peter nodded with a fake smile, wishing that Michelle would never have to worry about him beyond a simple game of Mario Kart.


End file.
